geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
God Eater
---- 'God Eater wa's a 2.1 Extreme Demon created by Knobbelboy. It is currently the second-most object-heavy level that is rated in Geometry Dash, as it contains 294,218 objects, a bit less than A Daydream Journey and Starlight Carnival. It is extremely popular due to its incredibly detailed art inspired by Terraria, giving it the unofficial title of the "best level in Geometry Dash". It was verified by Knobbelboy on January 6, 2019.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9r5Upnq8eI&t=176s History God Eater was first revealed to the public when Knobbelboy released a preview of it on March 3, 2017, showcasing roughly 25% of the already completed gameplay and decoration.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGLGxgVra18 Over a month later on April 16, he uploaded a second preview showcasing another ~30% of the completed gameplay and decoration.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtCwQ1nAhOY On January 6, 2019, Knobbelboy finally verified God Eater. It was quickly rated within a day of its release. It was removed from the Geometry Dash servers on June 26, 2019, for reasons Knobbelboy doesn't want to or can't declare. On September 5, 2019, Knobbelboy revealed it was because of copyright issues. Gameplay * '0-11%: '''The level starts you off on a platform as a ship with a slow melody playing in the background. The decoration here is mostly made up of rainbows and crystals all over the screen. An LDM (Low Detail Mode) can be seen at the very beginning along with a ULDM (Ultra Low Detail Mode), and the flying itself is moderately tight (straight fly) and requires good maneuverability in order to pass. A bit in, things get a bit mixed up with a yellow jump orb and a pair of gravity portals to mess up the player. About halfway through this part, the tune gets a bit more sinister and is now played in wave-form. This wave segment is not that hard in terms of the overall difficulty of the level. It switches between normal, mini and dual a few times before entering the upcoming segment. * '''12-27%: '''This part begins with the player, like a cube, jumping over a lava pit with both orb and regular timings, all while being chased by a giant monster, supposedly the "God Eater." This is then followed up by another similar section, but it is now played as a ball and the lava is replaced with water instead. This ball requires some well-timed clicks to get through, and the monster chasing you does not make it any easier either. Transitioning via two green orbs, the player now plays like a robot in yet another similar part with acid as the floor this time. This yet again holds some tricky timings and gravity switching. As this then ends, the player is taken into an auto section with a demonic face in the background and the words "God Eater" and "Good Luck" showing up just before the Extreme Demon face shows up, signaling the drop. * '''28-45%: '''Here, the song gets a more upbeat tempo as the player enters a long four-part section; all with moons in the background. It starts as an extreme triple speed ship sequence with a bunch of gravity portals and narrow spaces, as well as a mini-portal at the end. Next comes a hard and fast wave with very tight spaces and gravity portals scattered throughout this quarter. A very short auto follows as a dual cube comes up starting with a few orbs jumps right into a straight fly quickly followed by a single tap ball and a gravity switching wave, all with insane timings. Next up is a long, straight fly segment with some teleportation portals in the mix, followed by a dual mini cube section with a few hard jumps leading into the next section of the level. * '''46-60%: '''This part has many flashing lights which makes it hard for the player to see, and spikes on both the floor and in the ceiling, beating to the song. This is all played as a ball and features some very difficult and long timings. Coming up is another short auto with an eye-opening in the background following the player into the next segment. This is a quite unique part containing some very large spinning objects acting as hazards for the player now playing as a ship. This flying is extremely difficult and requires pinpoint accuracy. Following is a transition with a ghost-like face in the background right before a quite long wave section with a very detailed spinning piece of art in the background resembling three dragons in a circle formation. The wave itself is fairly tough and quickly switches size and back at the end of this part. * '''61-82%: '''Next comes a short UFO section. Then the player enters a cube sequence with a tattoo-like object on the background. Then the tattoo's mouth opens up, which is turned into seven-rainbow orbs. After the difficult cube, a ship flies through tight gaps and turns into the mini ship later on. Next, the very detailed Devourer of Gods wiggles through the background. The robot timing is very difficult. After that, the player is transformed into a UFO with a yellow portal above and a bunch of orbs. Next is a very tight wave part with a gravity portal at half-speed. The background looks like a CD with a pink color scheme. * '''83-86%: '''Next is a ball segment with slopes and a few orbs, and some custom rotating saws. The two titans Bionis and Mechonis are in the background, with the Chinese character '神', meaning god, behind them. * '''87-95%: '''After that is a dual cube section with a few orbs and jumps, and a single triple spike jump. The background is separated into two halves, one being the sun, the other being the moon, rotating around each other. The block design follows this theme. Next, there is a lot of straight fly with orbs and portals, with three black swords against multiple colors. * '''96-100%: '''At the last part, the dedications flash in the red background, as the cube clicks many orbs in the glowing white foreground. At the very end, the player must do a double spike jump, while a monster flashes in the background. Then, the player hits a jump pad and is launched to victory. The end screen features the God Eater logo from 23-26% but recolored gold (asides from the text, which are normal). Records Walkthrough Trivia * Some art pieces of the level are based on the game ''Terraria and several backgrounds are from the game God Eater. * This is the reason God Eater got removed from the servers. * The eye midway through the level shows a striking resemblance to the "Eye of Sauron" from the Lord of the Rings movies. References Category:Long Levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Object-Heavy Levels